estas aqui , pero ¿me quieres a mi?
by MaKy-Uchiha
Summary: buenoo este es un MikuxKaito, que queria hacer desde mucho , bueno esta historia se trata de que mioku se habia ido y Kaito la extrañaba, pero ¿y si miku ya no extrañaba a Kaito? entren please XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! , aquí de nuevo , con una historia de Miku Y Kaito , siempre quise hacer una historia de Ellos , pero no encontraba laaa inspiración , así que me puse a leer los fan fic de Miku y Kaito , y me inspire , si encuentran algún parecido con sus historias , es mera coincidencia .**

* * *

Flash back:

Ella era muy pequeña para el, siempre lo había sabido , también había sabido desde siempre el hecho de que Miku odiara "propose?", pero Miku debía entender , Kaito se sentiría un aprovechador si estuviese con Miku , le daría igual si fuese alguien mas , podría aprovecharse lo que quisiera , pero de ella no , ella era demasiado especial

-Todo se trata de que no soy tan bonita como Meiko-san ¿verdad? – Los ojos de Miku se llenaban de lagrimas – estoy harta de eso Kaito, no se que mas decir o hacer para que te fijes en mi.

-Miku, te he dicho cientos de veces que eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? – Kaito tomo a Miku por los hombros, Dios que hermosa era estando seria, Kaito quiso besarla, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

- Entonces ¿por que Kaito? , ¿Por qué sigues besándola? ¿Por que me ignoras si ella esta alrededor?– Miku se veía molesta, estaba llorando y gritándole a Kaito.

- ¡Entiende Miku! , Meiko es una mujer madura, y tu eres tan solo una niña – Kaito estaba molestándose, no era la primera vez que discutían eso.

Miku no aguantaba mas , se abrazo a si misma y bajo la cabeza , no quería ver a los ojos de Kaito ,ni sentirse rechazada por ellos , si , ella amaba a Kaito , y podía asegurar que como nadie mas lo amaba , pero Kaito no lo veía , no podía seguir viviendo así .

-Entonces, creo que lo mejor es que me valla – Miku dijo esto con la cabeza gacha, y camino pasando por el lado de Kaito – Y volveré cuando sea lo suficientemente "mujer" como para gustarte – Miku se detuvo en frente de Kaito, y lo beso en los labios.

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Si, Kaito recordaba muy bien ese beso, sobre todo por que había sido el último beso que Miku le había dado, y había sido el más especial, claro, todos los besos de Miku habían sido especiales, pero con ese le hizo saber que ella lo quería realmente, y que estaba decidida

Era curioso (pensó Kaito) la habilidad de Miku para transmitir sentimientos con cada una de sus expresiones, pero en especial con sus besos, el sentía todo lo que Miku estaba sintiendo en el momento en que se besaban, la extrañaba, sobre todo ahora que estaba tan solo, si había tenido una relación con Meiko, pero habían terminado hace mucho tiempo, pues Kaito estaba demasiado confundido como para tener una relación seria.

Bueno, más bien no estaba confundido.

Solo quería volver con Miku.

Por supuesto a Meiko le había dicho que estaba confundido, no era TAN estupido.

Se encontraba caminando por las calles con su bufanda azul , un blazer color azul marino, unos jeans azules , y unas zapatillas negras, mientras escuchaba THE OGRE AND THE MAIDEN , últimamente solo escuchaba canciones en las que era acompañado por Miku, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Simplemente, no dejaba de pensar en Miku, pero ya era demasiado, habían pasado ya seis años, Miku ya no seria la misma de antes, tal vez hasta ya tendría a alguien mas, pero por mas que se lo repetía era inconcebible para el creer que su linda "idol" estuviese con alguien mas, pues el siempre había deseado inconcientemente que ella fuese solo suya, y de nadie mas .

Pero eso era ahora imposible , ella era demasiado linda como para estar sola , ¿Cómo es que el no se había dado cuenta en ese momento? Pero ya era tarde de lamentaciones , era invierno , y el corazón de Kaito se sentía mas frío con cada brisa en la que Miku no estaba con el , estaba indefenso , pues nadie es completamente fuerte sin su alma gemela , y en ese momento el alma gemela de Kaito era solamente Miku, y ella ya no iba a volver , talvez si , tal vez no , pero no quería hacerse ilusiones , no quería que su corazón se rompiera.

Solo que…

Su corazón ya estaba roto.

Partido en dos para ser más precisos.

Sentía que Miku tenia una mitad de su corazón , y el conservaba la otra .

Seguía caminando como mecánicamente , y de improviso se encontró en el subterráneo ; en aquella ocasión había visto a Miku una última vez , ella ni siquiera le había dicho adiós , simplemente se fue , y se perdió entre las muchas personas dentro del tren que había tomado.

Desde ese momento Kaito lo había sabido, había sabido que Miku yo no volvería.

Había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verla otra vez.

Suspiro, y decidió sentarse en una banca de la estación , la canción que seguía era "cinderella romance" (para los que no sepan esta canción es de Miku) siempre se había preguntado si Miku había escrito esta canción a alguien en especial , y si ese fuese el caso ¿ para quien seria la canción? , cambio el tema , el que seguía era "magnet" cantado por el y Miku , recordó la cara de Miku al cantar esa canción junto a el , que se había ruborizado hasta el tope , y el ,como siempre le había acariciado la cabeza .

Esos días se veían muy lejanos a estas alturas.

Kaito sonrío , de alguna forma , esos recuerdos lo hacían feliz.

Cerró los ojos , y casi no pudo advertir que su mp4 se quedaba ya sin baterías.

La música se detuvo , y el solo se quedo pensando , cuando un tren se detuvo y rompió el silencio que en ese lugar había.

Se bajo mucha gente , Kaito no les presto atención hasta que escucho una linda voz que decía

-Oh! Gomenasai – Kaito sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz , decidió acercarse , pero…

* * *

**Ajajá , ke les pareció , tratare de ir lo más rápido posible en cuanto a subir capítulos déjenme sus reviews **


	2. renaciendo sentimientos

**Si, si ya se, no tengo excusa, sin nada mas que decir, les dejo el capi **

**

* * *

**

Iba a acercarse pero ¿y si lo rechazaba?

¿Y si Miku en verdad lo odiaba?o peor ¿y si no era Miku?

Suspiro, se iría, si algo iba a pasar con Miku, eso había sido antes, cuando estaba tan ciego como para no saber que ella era con quien quería estar, ahora ya no había nada.

- Kaito-Kun! – Kaito sintió que perdía el equilibrio cuando la idol se lanzo para abrazarlo , y entonces lo sintió , si era su bella Miku, la abrazo también , e iba a decir algo , pero - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien – en realidad no tanto. pensó , pero no tenia que decirlo , Miku lo soltó

Caminaron hasta la casa de Kaito ,iban hablando de varias cosas , pero algo tenia a Kaito al pendiente ¿Por qué Miku no comentaba nada del día en el que habían tenido esa horrible pelea?, simplemente le hacia preguntas superficiales , como dos extraños que se acababan de conocer, se sentía sumamente incomodo , pero lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía, se contentaba observando la sonrisa de Miku , de repente comenzó a notar otras cosas , como el hecho de que su ropa era como la de una persona normal , o que su cuerpo de 16 se había ido , trayendo el de una chica de 20 años , si así es , la figura infantil de Miku Hatsune había desaparecido, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha , lo bueno es que no había perdido su gracia ni su alegría .

Estaban el en living de la casa de Kaito, ahora el vivía solo, si el y Meiko ya no eran novios, ¿Por qué vivir juntos? No seria muy fácil vivir con tu ex, además ella siendo tan…

- Nee… Kaito-Kun – Miku interrumpió sus pensamientos, las mejillas de quien ya no era su bella hermana, estaban rojas, y su rostro miraba hacia abajo - ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes de irme?

¿Qué si lo recordaba? Era lo que llenaba su cabeza todos los días al levantarse

-Si… - lo dijo bajito, con la cabeza hacia abajo - ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

- bueno, porque…- Miku comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo, su cabeza seguía gacha – hubo un tiempo en que eso era todo lo que pensaba, pero entonces conocí a alguien que me hizo cambiar de idea y…

¿Cambiar de idea? A que se refería Miku con eso… no podía ser

- un tiempo me costo asumir que al decir esas cosas yo… pues… te prive de felicidad, y tal vez te costo mucho trabajo ser feliz con quien amas realmente…- lo miro, y noto su sorpresa – Kaito-Kun ¿estas bien?

Valla pregunta , el había pasado años sufriendo por que su "niña" estaba tan lejos echándolo de menos , y resulta que ahora le viene con esto , pero en vez de perder el control , decidió esperar a que ella terminara de hablar.

- en fin – continuo la Idol – lo que pasa es que , decidí que lo mejor para mi…para ti… para nosotros tres -si agregamos a Meiko- es que tu y yo no nos veamos mas Kaito-Kun , lo único que logro al verte es confundirte y que dudes respecto a quien amas

Y ahí estaba señoras y señores, esa era la gota que derramo el vaso, luego de unos segundos, Miku se hallaba arrinconada en una pared, por Kaito.

- ¿crees?... ¿crees que lo mejor para mi es no verte mas? – Kaito casi gritaba, al mismo tiempo que una lagrima recorría sus mejillas - ¡no tienes idea de lo que yo sufrí todos estos años! Si, y para tu información, termine con Meiko y ¿por quien crees que lo hice? ¿Es muy difícil la respuesta? – Silencio, Miku estaba asustada, Kaito era un hombre mucho mas grande que ella, estaba alterado y la tenia arrinconada – por favor respóndeme al menos esto – continuo Kaito mirándola a los ojos - ¿ya no me amas? ¿Es por eso que no me quieres ver nunca más? - Kaito se desplomo y pozo su cabeza en el hombro de Miku, sabia perfectamente que la respuesta podría ser un si , o un no y no sabia que era lo que quería oír, no sabia si querría a esta Miku, que posiblemente lo había olvidado por medio de otros hombres, claro, como dicen "un clavo saca otro clavo" o "a rey muerto, rey nuevo", pero también seria insoportable preguntarse que hubiese pasado si… en fin , solo quería oír lo que ella fuese a decir.

¿Qué hacer? Si le mentía y le decía que ya no lo amaba, Kaito iba a sufrir, pero podría rehacer su vida, si le decía la verdad, y que si lo amaba, posiblemente estarían juntos de nuevo pero sentiría la misma presión de antes, las miradas de Kaito a mujeres mejor "dotadas" que ella o la edad, la maldita edad que los separaba por cuatro años de diferencia, no sabia cual era peor, y odiaba mentir, pero podría ser el bien de ambos ¿impulso o prudencia? ¿Desobedecer o no los principios en los que confiaba?, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…

- si Kaito, si te amo – detuvo la boca de Kaito que se aproximaba – pero… - ¿pero? Que excusa había para el hecho de amar? – no se que pensar, soy una persona muy insegura, y hay chicas lindas ahí afuera, y tu eres tan atractivo y yo no lo soy tanto…

- ¿Cómo dices eso? – la mirada de Kaito era tan dulce como antes – Miku, para mi siempre has sido la mas linda que he visto , y no es solo eso lo que importa , eres ideal para mi desde el día que te conocí y eso lo supe hace poco, y si te alejaras de mi otra ves , no sabría que hacer para no pensar en ti, ahora por favor no me detengas… - se inclino y la besó luego la abrazo y la apretó contra si , ella paso los brazos por su cuello y le acaricio el cabello, no había razon para no ahcer eso ahora , los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados, era un momento unico, inclusive mejor que los otros besos que se habían dado, se separaron sus labios y ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de el y cerro los ojos otra vez, no quedaba nada que decir , pero Kaito tenia que decirle algo - Miku ¿te gustaría dormir aquí esta noche?

Wau , eso era algo que no se esperaba , sabia perfectamente que si se quedaba con Kaito , al ser mayor de edad , dormir era lo que menos iban a hacer, pero no le importo , quería hacerlo

- Claro, además no tengo donde quedarme – seguía acariciando el cábelo de Kaito y descansando en su hombro

Quería acostarse con la persona que amaba.

Pero entonces recordó algo

¿Cómo se tomaría Kaito el hecho de que ella ya no era virgen?

* * *

**Ajá ahí lo tienen , espero les guste**


End file.
